The size of portable wireless communications devices, such as telephones, continues to shrink, even as more functionality is added. As a result, the designers must increase the performance of components or device subsystems while reducing their size and packaging these components in inconvenient locations. One such critical component is the audio driver. The audio driver is an audio output device, such as speakers, that produces sound waves. The performance of the audio driver often depends on the volume of the air chamber in which the audio driver is positioned. At relatively low audio levels, the size of the air chamber is usually not critical. As the audio driver is driven at relatively higher audio levels, however, the size of the air chamber becomes more critical to the performance of the audio driver. The frequency response of the audio driver may be adversely affected by a speaker chamber that is too small. Conventional designs are limited in that the speaker chamber is selected in accordance with the design and size of the portable communication device. The resulting speaker chamber may be suitable for lower level audio signals but severely limits audio amplitude and efficiency at higher audio situations.
Therefore, there is a need for an expandable speaker chamber for a portable communication device.